Hide and Seek VOL II
by Marie Dantes
Summary: The second half of Hide and Seek, Emma is finally re-united with the twin brother she thought to be dead, and along with Jack, they are off to defeat Rupert Douglas and claim their father's fortune he left to them. JackOC, WE


**Here you go mates…**

**At last we come to the part of the story that no one has previously read, this is not a re-posted chapter, I only wrote it last Monday.  **

**That said, I want all of you to think of this as a kind of a play, in that this is the second half, we've just come back from intermission.  From here on out the story should flow easily for me, so expect chapters at least weekly.  Reviews inspire me to type faster…they really do, it's not an urban legend, because I'm a people pleaser people, and so I like to get chapters out there if I know that you like them.  Duh.  I really really really hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am because it only gets better from here on out!**

Will placed the hot metal into the barrel of water, the sizzle of the cooling a soothing sound to the ears of a blacksmith.  He wiped his brow and then gave an involuntary shudder, the he knew not why.  He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to where he kept his prized swords, giving his donkey a soothing pat as he passed by.  He took his favorite sword in hand and made a few leisurely swipes at the empty space, relishing the feel of the strong blade in his hand.  

            It was very calming.  The sword's balance was perfect, unlike his life right now.  He was feeling the pressure of all the extra orders that had been coming in ever since the commodore had noted how well made Will's swords really were.  He appreciated the work though.  He'd needed the extra money for his pending marriage to the beautiful Elizabeth Swann, the woman he'd loved since they were young.  Even though everything seemed just right in his life, he still felt there was something missing.  

            Will had lost all his family when he'd come to England, and he knew that was where he was feeling the hole.  He was anxious to begin his new family with Elizabeth.  They'd even talked of moving to a new island where they could build a new life.  

            He began to go through his usual training, his mind fully concentrating on his technique, closing his eyes to block out all the distractions.  _But technique can only get a pirate so far, _he thought.  "I need someone with whom I can actually practice," he said aloud, exasperatedly.

            He swung around and nearly dropped his sword out of surprise when he heard the clash of metal against metal.  He opened his eyes to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  "Do you think this wise, crossing blades with a pirate?"  Will said, a broad smile on his face.

            "A pirate, eh?"  Jack surmised, a grin mirrored on his own face.  "I beat you last time."

            "You cheated and you know it," Will laughed.  They both lowered their swords and stashed them away, giving each other a hearty handshake.  "What brings you right under the watch of the Commodore, Jack?"

            "I need a half a dozen new swords for me and me crew mate, and the captain and crew of _The Black Pearl_ don't settle for anything less than the best."  Will noticed that at the last part his eyes darted for a fraction of a second to someone standing at the door.  Will hadn't noticed there was anyone else with them, and he almost didn't notice Jack look at the woman.

Will smiled inwardly at the thought that Jack Sparrow had even brought one of his "strumpets" along with him.  "Choose from any of the swords that are over there the ones you want to purchase."

Jack walked over to examine the swords along the wall.  Emma approached the young blacksmith.  The light in the smithy was dim, but she almost had the feeling this fellow looked like her father.  He gave her a queer look, and she furrowed her eyebrows, "why do you look at me so strangely, sir?"

She looked over at Jack when she heard him give out a dry laugh, almost sounding like a loud bark.

"Pardon me miss, but you seem to remind me of someone."  She redirected her attention to the man before her.  He continued, "and if I may speak plainly, I feel as if I know you from somewhere."

"I feel the same way…what is your name sir?"

"I am William Turner."

Emma's eyes widened and she felt slightly faint.  This man was too young to be her father, though he looked just as she remembered him, which meant he could only be one other person.  She swayed forward a little, and Will steadied her.  "Are you alright?  Your face has become entirely pale."

"Will, you're supposed to be dead," was all she could say.  She could feel Jack's eyes on them.

"What?"

Emma continued, "I saw the ship explode, you weren't saved with us…" she trailed off.

Will gasped in realization and lifted her head up so he could look at her face.

"Emma?"

She nodded.  They hugged tightly and Will spun her around off the ground.  Emma laughed as he set her down again, "I can't believe it's you! I can't believe that you're actually alive right in front of me!"

Will kissed her forehead.  "Where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"New Derbyshire, with mother's family.  Our cousin was married two days ago."

"It's unbelievable that we've lived as close as that and never known of each other before this moment," Will said in disbelief.

"Funny ol' world, isn' it?"  Jack interrupted.  "Let's be off now.  You'll come with us of course, as will the lovely Miss Swann," he sated more than requested.  Will shrugged, knowing that he had no choice in the matter even if he wished to stay in Port Royal.

"Then it's settled.  I set the swords I want on the table there," Jack added.

Will nodded and hurriedly packaged them.  "I see you have fine taste, expensive and fine."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate."

"Even you must give payment, Jack."

Jack laughed, "as if reuniting you with your sister isn't enough, I then give you an opportunity to sail on the ship of freedom herself, and to a treasure no less, and you demand payment?"

"Thank you for putting me in my place Captain," Will said sarcastically.  "But why now?  Why of all the time that you've had this past year have you chosen now to give me such important information?"

"You've known Will for a year?" Emma chimed in, a little upset that he'd known about Will for so long and told her family none of it, for she _knew_ her grandmother could not keep information like this from her.

"Listen you two, it's important to wait until the opportune moment, savvy?  Besides the fact that Commodore Norrington's been hunting my tail, me ship was in dire need of repair after a lovely battle that was staged by you and Miss Swann.  After all, I only met Miss Turner three days ago meself.  You two have no idea how long it takes to repair a ship do you?"  Will and Emma both rolled their eyes and looked at him in identical manner, as if they'd practiced it.  Jack decided not to breach that subject.

**Yay**** guys! We've got some Will!  Drink up me hearties yo ho!**


End file.
